Tis' the Season
by Aiiro Hoshi
Summary: Halloween is enthusiastically celebrated all through-out Shibusen and Death City. But in order for there to be celebration, there must be lots of last-minute planning. One Shot, result of Writer's Block.


**Brief Commentary:  
**It's Halloween and I'm suffering writer's block. Gimme some credit. This time it's "One Night Magic Masashi" by Utada Hikaru. I made it easy on you guys. :P Sorry, some are longer/shorter than others by a lot.

_Konya dou? Wan naito majikku  
OH, WE DANCE SO SLOW  
Kantan na geijutsu  
Tomodachi no koibito to odotteru  
Ore-tachi no ichiyaduke no majutsu_

_-------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Tis' the Season  
**_One Shot_

Halloween; the most blessed holiday in all childrens' hearts, no matter their race, religion, or age. Shibusen; a respected Weapon and Technician Education facility. Combine both and you have a fantastic evening filled with humor and horror, with large crowds of both children and adults alike parading down the usually deserted streets, flooding the black night with the warm glow of candles from Jack-O-Lanterns or the stray sweep of a flashlight.

But of course, for such festivity and happiness, planning must be done first. Of course, this means the best costume, the best candy, the best decorations, the best party, the best of everything to show off to all. Join our most well-known technicians and weapons in preparation for the most wonderful holiday of the year.

Soul Eater Evans & Maka Albarn:

"Soul, what is _that?_"

"You're not only flat-chested, but you're blind, too?"

"**Maka-Chop.**"

_THWACK._

"I'm a zombie, idiot!"

"You look like someone who hasn't slept in three days."

"At least I don't look like a Joker reject from _The Dark Knight_ casting."

"I'm supposed to look like a _follower_, not the Joker himself! Geez, Soul!"

"That's not even a costume. You just put on old clothes and put your sweatshirt inside out."

"At least I did a proper make up job!"

"Gah, shut up! This is fine, dammit!"

"Oh my God, it's already 9:43! Shit, shit, come on, we'll be too late otherwise!"

Black Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa:

"Isn't it the best costume you've ever seen, Tsubaki!?"

"Y-yes, Black Star...and, uh, w-what do you think of mi-"

"The man who created this costume was a true genius! And of course, that man was _me!_"

"Ah, yes, but do you think I applied this correct-"

"And how about these Jack-O'-Lanterns! The picture is carved to an _exact_ look-alike and the size of this pumpkin itself will only help show my _bigness!_"

"It _is_ very well done, but if I may-"

"Everything makes me look like a man who surpasses God, isn't that right!? Even these big-ass spider webs; they represent _BIG._ Like me, you know!"

"Black Star, we won't be able to make it to Kid-san's party if we don't leave-"

"Come on, now, Tsubaki - I understand how ashamed you must feel, because your costume is _nothing_ compared to mine, but don't feel bad! I'll give you a free autograph!"

"...sigh..."

Death the Kid, Elizabeth Thompson and Patricia Thompson:

"Are you absolutely certain that I didn't spill the black nail polish on the floor!?"

"One-hundred percent sure. Patty, don't eat the cookies yet."

"FOR THE LOVE OF _GOD_, I SAID YOU SHOULD EAT OVER THE SINK!! Now there's crumbs on the carpet and they'll be here _any minute_...! GAH, WHY ARE YOU EATING FROM THE CANDY BOWL NOW!? I JUST MADE EACH INDIVIDUAL CANDY SYMMETRICAL WITH ITS CORRESPONDING PARTNER..!! I can hear them already, they're at the door!"

"Kid, we've got six hours. It's 11:00 AM. ...and don't use weird terms like "partner" for candy..."

"Onee-chan, will you also be a giraffe for Halloween with me~?"

"B-but, Patty, I had already picked out the loveliest, most coordinating, most perfect costumes...they match all three of us, so it's best to wear those instead..."

"I wanna be a giraffe~!"

"Kid, you'd better go along with it..."

"Giraffes aren't symmetrical!"

"I wanna be a giraffe~ a giraffe~ a giraffe~!"

"Patty...I did kind of want to wear that sexy maid outfit..."

"Being a giraffe would be terrible! _Terrible, _I say!"

"_I thought I said we were going to be **giraffes**, you **bastards.**_"

Ox Ford and Harvar D Éclair.

"Am I not a fantastic Lightning King in this magnificent costume!?"

"You look fine to me."

"And of course, Harvar - excellent choice! A vampire...uh, it's quite the original idea!"

"Yes, it is. Let's go now."

"If you say so."

_Ding!_

"Ah."

"Oh _nooooo_, I completely forgot about that cake I intended bring...!! Harvar, you go on without me, while I stay and try to restore wellness to such a situation-"

"Okay, I'm leaving, then. Try not to get hit by another car on your way out."

Kim Diehl and Jaqueline  O. Lantern Dupré:

"Hold on, lemme just cut out this eye for my pumpkin and I'll get my costume on..."

"I can blast it out for you."

"Uh, no thanks; I think it's more fun to do it without magic..."

"I was just kidding, hee hee! I'll be getting ready in the meantime, Jackie."

"Gotcha."

...

"You know what's funny, Jackie?"

"What?"

"You're carving a JACK-O'-Lantern. And your name is Jacqueline..Jacqueline O' Lantern."

_Gigglesnort._

"...ha ha, Kim. Ha ha. Like I haven't gotten that before."

"Just messing!"

"...Nyeh, I know."

"Anyway, I wonder if the sexy maid costume is too revealing this year..."

"You're done changing? Lemme see."

"Whaddya think? Too low cut?"

"...if Ox is going to be there, then it's always going to be too low cut."

"Point taken. Onto plan B."

"The mummy costumes?"

"The mummy costumes."

"Dammit, not again."

Killik Lunge, Fire and Thunder:

"Gah, stop eating from the bowl!

Get into your costumes, okay?

_Yes_, I'm taking you trick-or-treating.

NO, I'm not stealing candy from other kids for you!

Thunder, tie your shoe before you hurt yourself again.

Fire, stop pulling her hair right _now!_

_No,_ you can't be Franken Stein. He'd kill me. Besides, you've already got your costumes!

They are _not_ Lolicon dresses! What gave you that idea!?"

Shinigami-sama:

"With these huge hands...I can't seem to carve a Jack-O'-Lantern...

And I already have a mask on.

And I don't have good decorating taste...

Well, maybe I'll give a shot at driving Kid insane. At least these huge fingers are good for knocking things down~!"

Franken Stein:

When inquired:

"I don't celebrate Halloween.

The last time I celebated must've been six years ago.

When everyone woke up the following morning after a night of hard partying...

They were covered from head to toe in my stitch work...

And I can't even remember doing it."

Spirit Albarn:

"Why is it only on Halloween that Cabakura is closed?

I even wore my favorite dog costume..."

Justin Law:

"...and the Lord gives unto me what I give unto him, and I urge you to go forth with this blessing in your heart so that when you grow older and wiser-"

"Uh, thanks for the candy, mister, but my dad's been waiting for twenty minutes..."

Sid Barrett and Mira Nygus:

"Nygus...do we even need costumes?"

"Ah...no."

"And all the baking preparations have been handled by the students and a few other members of the staff?"

"Yes."

"Decorations?"

"Done at Kid-san's request."

"So, what will we do..."

"...I wonder..."

Crona and Ragnarok:

"Ragnarok...what is Halloween? Maka already said, but I can't remember..."

"Hell if I know, dishrag!"

"Doesn't it have to do with witches? What if Medusa-sama is at that party..."

"Don't ask me!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Hey, don't pull my ears, that hurt's - ah, noeh, dahn't halh mah dongue eider!"

**The Result of This Long Evening of Preparation:**

Maka and Soul were late.

Soul had a sore head the rest of the evening.

No one could understand Maka's costume unless she told them what she was.

Black Star's costume was an enlarged version of himself.

Kid eventually fainted from blood loss, and quite frankly it was easier to relax at the party with him lying unconscious in a corner.

Patty ended up wearing her giraffe costume.

Liz wore a giraffe costume also.

Shinigami-sama ended up skipping the party.

So did most members of the staff, including Stein, Sid, and Nygus.

Justin's house was the most avoided out of all those in his neighborhood.

Crona still didn't know what Halloween was, and out of fear did not attend.

And poor Tsubaki was the only one who ended up wearing the super-revealing sexy maid costume.


End file.
